User talk:Stargate TL1
Hello Hi there! All's good here, just swamped with work. Looks like we both need a long vacation! :-) Re:Hi Hello, No worries. Things at ThunderCats.org have also been moving rather slow lately. So take your time. There's no rush. I myself have been quite tied up with work. But whenever I get a few minutes off I try to add some info here. Take care Wilycub (talk) 09:14, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Hello, No problem. I'll inform Mark at TC.org. Take your time. Have been pretty busy myself. Whenever I get some free time I've been trying to finish up the biographies of the Writers. Let me know if you need anything. Cheers Wilycub (talk) 06:20, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello Hello! Hi there chum! Long time no see, or hear, or write. Still busy with work? Hope everything else is A-OK! :-) I too have been pretty tied up. But I check in on the wiki from time to time and Wilycub is usually around, continuing his good work so no worries! :-) I got in touch with Mark at Thundercats.org and requested him to put a permanent link to our wiki on their site and he gladly agreed. Also I requested him if we could use the screencaps from their episode pages onto our pages and he said yes!!! It will save us a lot of time, taking the screenshots ourselves. So I'll get started on uploading those very soon. I'll keep ya posted of any new developments. Hope to see you here soon! :-) MissTique (talk) 04:50, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm back Hiya buddy! I'm thrilled to hear that you're back! Sooo good to hear from you again after such a long time. :-) I'm alright. Just been really busy lately so haven't added much new stuff. But I do pop in every now and then to make sure no vandals are doing any damage or disruption. And I also uploaded screenshots from TC.ORG for many episodes. As soon as I get some free time, I'll continue adding them. Cheers matey! MissTique (talk) 04:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey! Great to have you back. It was getting kinda lonely here. :-) I just have a few things to take care of first and then I'll get back to uploading Episode screencaps from Thundercats.ORG. You can do that too if you like and have some free time. Did you hear the exciting news about Mattel announcing a new line of 6" ThunderCats figures? They premiered Lion-O and Jackalman prototypes and we hope to be able to purchase them next year. :-) MissTique (talk) 11:51, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Howdy! Hey buddy! Good to see that you're back to editing here. :-) I've just been so swamped at work. My boss is really on the warpath! I hardly get time to even check my own emails!. But hopefully things will settle down soon and I can get back to adding more pics here. MissTique (talk) 11:39, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Good Morning! Great to have you back and editing and adding stuff to the wiki! :-) 1. Formatting Enhancement: I immediately noticed the Thundercats Lion Head Logo beside each heading. I don't like it, I absolutely LOVE it!!!! It looks fantastic. Great job that you thought of that! 2. Adding Wilycub's summaries: Actually I think that what Wilycub wrote for "Thundercats.ORG" website are reviews and not summaries. They contain his views and opinions about each of the episode. While they are really good, I'm not sure that they are suitable for our wiki since a wiki is supposed to provide neutral information and not opinionated or biased info. If you want, I can ask Wilycub to write brand new actual summaries, like he did for a number of Season 1 episodes. He is very good at that. MissTique (talk) 16:58, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yes, the logo does indeed logo fabulous. It makes the headings stand out. Great idea! :-) Regarding Wilycub's reviews, ya I think that if we edit them a bit then they can be converted from reviews to summaries. I don't think he would mind at all. He's a really cool and helpful guy. I'm sure he will be happy to help us to edit the reviews so that they read more like summaries. Maybe you could leave a message on his Talk Page about this? I'll be in touch! :-) MissTique (talk) 04:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:New Look Absolutely! Our wiki visually stand out among other wikis. And we have a lot more content too! :-) I agree. I too was rather annoyed when they removed the panel that displayed the number of photos on the wiki. It was easier to check and upload more photos from there. I don't know why they removed it. It's great that you are adding more pictures to the later seasons episodes. I'm also continuing to add screenshots to the season 1 episodes. At this rate we'll soon have all the episodes screenshots uploaded! :-) MissTique (talk) 14:13, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Formatting Enhancements Hello, The added logos look very nice. :-) Sorry I haven't been around a lot. I'll try to add some stuff right now. Wilycub (talk) 08:33, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Return Hello, Yes, the Bullet Logos look very nice. I've been updating a few things, adding story summaries and categories. Wilycub (talk) 15:12, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Good to have you back Hi there! Great to hear from ya! Hope you had a smashing time during your vacation. :-) Been pretty tied up myself. But have been dropping in regularly to make sure nobody is making any mischief here. And Wilycub is continuing adding more stuff so that's always great! Keep in touch and take care! :-) MissTique (talk) 05:54, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Howdy howdy! Hello my friend! I haven't seen or heard from you in a long time. Hope all is well at your end. How are preparations for the Christmas holidays coming along? All good I hope! Take care amigo and keep in touch! :-) MissTique (talk) 13:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Hello Hey buddy! It's great to hear from ya! I'm alright, just busy with work. You know how it is the last few weeks before the holidays. Everything needs to be wrapped up so always a lot of work to do. I'm very happy to hear that you've started an online business. I wish lots of success and best of luck! I look forward to seeing your new additions to the wiki. Take care and don't be a stranger. :-) MissTique (talk) 05:35, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas Thanks mate! Wishing you and your family a very Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year! :-) Let's hope that in 2016 we can take our wiki to even greater heights! MissTique (talk) 04:18, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Seasons' Greetings Thank you very much for the kind wishes. I hope you have a Merry XMas and a Prosperous New Year 2016 as well. Wilycub (talk) 15:14, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Thundercats Ho! The Movie Howdy! Hope all's good with you. From what I know, Rankin Bass originally wanted to release "Thundercats Ho! Th movie" theatrically. However, after other animated movies released during that time flopped terribly at the box-office (Transformers the movie, My Little Pony the movie), they decided to instead release "Tcats Ho" as a TV movie. After that, they continued Season 2 of the show by splitting "Tcats Ho" into five parts and broadcasting each as a separate episode. So the episodes aren't different from the movie as you thought. And they were part of Season 2. MissTique (talk) 16:34, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:Goodnews Hey! I'm very happy that you are around and organizing things. I too try to clean up whenever I can. I tried to search Thundercats wiki on both Google and Yahoo but our wiki does not appear at all. Not even on the 4th or 5th page. MissTique (talk) 16:36, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Excellent Work Thank you Stargate! I'm glad you liked what I did. I had some free time so I decided that I should just finish up and add all the info about the 2011 Bandai line. Once I've completed that I'll get started on some of the other toylines. Wilycub (talk) 13:34, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: RE RE: Excellent Work I myself have been really tied up for most of the time. But whenever I get some free time I always try to add as much info here as I can. Yes I think it's a good idea to start adding more info to the episode and comics pages. I'll also try to do the same. :-) Mark from Thundercats.org is currently away on holiday. But I think he should be back soon. Didn't he give you access to the site before he left? Your name and MissTique's are on the site's team list. When Mark comes back I'll surely remind him about giving you access to the site. Wilycub (talk) 17:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Access I'll definitely talk to Mark about granting you access as soon as he returns. I'm sure he must have forgotten to do that because he definitely considers you and MissTique as part of the admins at the site. Don't worry about the episode plots. I'll add them. I have been writing reviews of the episodes for ThunderCats.org so it is easier for me to write the plots for the episode pages here. It's great that you have so much info on the TCats comics. I myself have very little knowledge of them so I'm glad that you have that area covered. :-) I think the first Mattel ThunderCats figure (which is Lion-O) will be released via subs in June/July. We'll have to create a section for the Mattel toys as well once they are released. Let me know if I can help with anything. Currently I'm just filling up the episode pages. Wilycub (talk) 12:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC) 1650 Pages reached! Hi! Just wanted to update you that I've completed the Bandai Toys section. Right now I'm adding info to the various episode pages. Then I'll get back to working on some of the other unfinished toy sections. We just reached 1650 pages! :-) Wilycub (talk) 04:57, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Howdy pardnur! Hey! Wazzup? Hope you're good. Sorry haven't been around much. Day job's really taking up all my time. But I do check in from time to time. We seem to be doing great! Already over 1660 pages and still going strong! Nice work. :-) MissTique (talk) 07:01, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Update Hi! Hope you are well. Mark (admin at TC.org) still isn't back from his vacation. But I haven't forgotten about you. As soon as he returns to the site, I'll talk to him about giving you and MissTique admin access. I've also been adding more info to the episode pages. I was thinking that maybe we should add a section devoted to the characters that only appeared in the comics, like Lynxanna. What do you think? Wilycub (talk) 05:43, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi there. Nice to see you back. I've been adding more info for the cast and crew over the past couple of weeks. We've almost reached 1700 pages. Please let me know if there's anything specific you'd like me to work on. Thanks. Wilycub (talk) 14:11, July 15, 2016 (UTC) SilverHawks Hey buddy! Where are you lost? Don't see ya around here at all. Hope you're good. Just wanted to let you know that I was thinkin about getting started on the SilverHaks section of the wiki as it is completely bare. Thought I'd get started adding some stuff on some pages and then we can alter add more and refine it. MissTique (talk) 08:31, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Content Hello. Sure. I'll try and add more info on the later seasons of the ThunderCats. I think I've completed a few of the season 4 episodes. I'm working my way backwards and hopefully have everything completed soon. Yes, please. Do correct my grammar and spelling mistakes wherever you notice them. Sometimes I don't get a chance to spellcheck before posting. :-) Did you hear from Mark at TC.org? I e-mailed him and told him to e-mail you the details of how you can access the admin section of the TC.org site including your username and password. Only he has the ability to grant someone access to the admin section. Do let me know if you hear from him. If not, I'll remind him again. Thanks Wilycub (talk) 14:35, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hello Hi! I'm very happy that you are back. Things had been very quiet here. I have been adding content here and there every now and then. I started and finished all the info about the new Mattel ThunderCats toys. Right now am trying to add things to the episode pages which are rather barren. Then will get back to adding more about the toys. Let me know if there's anything specific that you would like me to work on. Thanks. Wilycub (talk) 05:47, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Howdy mate! I'm assuming that's how Australians greet each other! :-) Great to have you back partner. Hope you had an awesome time in the land down under. I've been checking in here to make sure no mischief is afoot, but haven't added much stuff. Gotta get to doing that soon! MissTique (talk) 07:18, January 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: RE: Hello Hi. No problem, I'll keep on filling up the episode pages whenever I can. There's quite a few that are very empty. I haven't really noticed any big changes since joining up with Fandom. And I haven't seen any new contributors around either. It's been rather quiet around here for quite a while. Wilycub (talk) 06:08, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Season 2 Episode Details Hi. I have completed adding most of the details to all of the Season 2 episodes (story, summary, characters, locations, vehicles, trivia, goofs etc.). I've asked MissTique to help with adding the screenshots, and I will also be adding them whenever I get the chance. I just wish it was easier to do that, like drag and drop. It's so cumbersome to select each pic separately! Wilycub (talk) 06:00, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Season 2 Thank you. Glad you are happy with the info that I've added. My thoughts exactly! I mean virtually every website has easier ways of uploading images. Just drag and drop or select multiple images at once. I don't know why wikis still insist on using such archaic methods of image upload. Wilycub (talk) 06:01, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ThunderCats 2011 Hello! Just wanted to let you know that I've completed a lot of the episode details (story, characters, vehicles, locations etc.) for the 1980s ThunderCats section. There's just a few left. So I thought I'd start working on the 2011 ThunderCats episode details, just for a change. Also I have uploaded a blue Bullet Point Image to use for the 2011 pages just to make them different from the 1980s pages. I hope that's ok. You can check it out in the Omens, Part I page. If you don't like it then I can revert back to the brown bullet point. Thanks Wilycub (talk) 06:15, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Re:Brilliant Work Thank you! I'm very glad that you liked that work that I have done so far. There's still a lot more to do, but slowly we are getting there! :-) I don't have any visual suggestions at the moment. But if I get any ideas I'll be sure to let you know. I'll keep you updated of how things are going. Thanks Wilycub (talk) 07:46, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Reply Wow! Shows with fire? That sounds dangerous. Are there any videos of your show on Youtube? Would love to see some of it. Yes, I do see MissTique editing every now and then. I am almost nearing the completion of adding the episode details for the 2011 Thundercats series. After that I'll get to work on all the red links in those episodes and I'm pretty sure we'll reach 1800 pages in no time! :) Wilycub (talk) 06:07, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Greetings and salutations!! How ya doin buddy? Long time no hear. I wrote to ya some time back but didn't hear back. Hope all's hunky dory at your end. Cheers! MissTique (talk) 08:56, May 8, 2017 (UTC) 1800 Pages reached! Hello. Just wanted to let you know that we have officially hit 1800 pages! Quite a milestone. There's still a lot of work to be done on the 2011 TCats series. I am working on that. Hopefully by the time it is all done, we might be at 1900 pages! I'll keep you posted about the updates. Thanks Wilycub (talk) 14:37, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hi Happy to help any way I can. :) Whenever I can sneak out a few spare minutes I try to add more info. There's still so much to do but we're getting there. No, there haven't been any vandals as such. There was a guy who for some strange reason kept on adding paragraphs in Spanish to articles. But MissTique handled him and restored the articles back to their original states. I also talked to him and he hasn't added anything since. So it's all good. Wilycub (talk) 13:43, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Back!! Great to hear from ya! Glad you're back. Hope I'll see ya around more often now. Not much new going on, except the new look that Wikia have given to all their wikis. Looks pretty cool , eh? :) I blocked a couple of fellas who were posting nonsense in some foreign language on the pages. MissTique (talk) 04:42, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Re:Cosmocats Thank you! Glad you liked what I am doing with the Cosmocats toys. I always like to bounce around sections, from toys to cartoons to crew and back to toys. :-) It prevents things from getting too monotonous. Right now I'm trying to finish up all the Cosmocats figures before jumping to another section. Yes I noticed that you have added pages and info about the recent He-Man/ThunderCats crossover comic series. Great job!! I myself still haven't gotten a chance to read those comics. I hope they are great! Wilycub (talk) 17:30, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Created an organised mess Looks good! The great thing about Wikis is you don't have to do everything at once. You can start just by creating a page and then slowly adding info whenever you get the time to do so. I do the same thing myself. Sometimes when something seems a bit too daunting, I just create its page with one paragraph of text. Then the next day I add more stuff. :) I think some of the comics pages are duplicates so we might (in the future) need to merge them together. Like "Survival Run" and "ThunderCats (Star Comics) - Issue 1" both contain info about the same comic. Wilycub (talk) 09:17, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re:Created an organised mess Ya, I thought that those duplicate pages must have been created when the wiki was still in its infancy. Sounds great! You can copy paste the info from one page to the next and then delete the unwanted page. I know what you mean about having more editors here. I have talked to a number of my friends (and ThunderCats fans) about editing here. They all said that they would but it seems that they are too busy and haven't had much time to do a lot of work on here. But I'll keep on pestering them until they do! LOL! :) Sometimes I think that it might not be such a bad thing if we don't have too many editors. Sometimes it can be difficult to monitor all the edits so vandals can slip by unnoticed. And many times people don't know how to follow our own formatting style and so that means more work for us to correct their edits. Wilycub (talk) 14:10, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Re:Created an organised mess Very true. Just the three of us have managed to reach almost 2000 pages. And it's not just pages with one or two lines of text, but quality articles with plenty of info and pics as well. Many other wikis are nowhere near this. Wilycub (talk) 14:28, June 27, 2017 (UTC) He-Man/ThunderCats: Original Artwork WOW!!!! These are absolutely stunning!!! Congrats on getting these. They'll surely be the highlight of our wiki. Do you think we should put a watermark of our wiki on them? Just to prevent others from stealing and putting in their own websites? Wilycub (talk) 06:25, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Watermark The watermark looks great! Wilycub (talk) 06:07, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: My Week's Plan for this Wiki Sounds great!! Let me know if I can help with anything. I myself am trying to create pages for all the "red links" in the various "ThunderCats 2011" series' pages. Wilycub (talk) 06:27, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Someone is using our wiki's data to make a profit Hi. I came across a listing on EBay in which someone has printed out info and photos from our wiki and is selling it as an "Unofficial Guide to ThunderCats LJN Toys". Here is the link Unofficial ThunderCats Collectors Guide Wilycub (talk) 13:54, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Caught a vandal! Hey! Long time no hear. Hope alls good with ya. Don't see ya around very much. I caught a vandal today. Some idiot was inserting nonsense into one of the articles so I blocked him. Must be one of the guys from "you know which wiki" ;-) MissTique (talk) 08:44, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Travelling Hey! Great to have you back! Happy to hear that you had enjoyed your travels. Though to be honest,I don't think I'd be able to survive one day with limited internet! LOL! :) Things are good here, even if a little quiet. There hasn't been much activity on the wikki. I do check in frequently just to make sure there have been no vandals around, messing things up. I did block a couple of them last year. MissTique (talk) 05:04, March 13, 2018 (UTC) RE: Travels That's great that our wiki now ranks number 2 on Google search!!! Before our wiki wasn't even listed. I guess all our hard work is finally paying off! :) Nice job on updating the new Funko Toys section! I haven't seen any new edits by Wilycub recently. But I'm sure he pops in regularly too. He did a lot of work on the SilverHawks section and my guess is that he's still working on it. MissTique (talk) 07:31, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: ThunderCats Roar Hey buddy! Yes, I heard about this new show. I absolutely hate the look of it. TCats does not deserve to be turned into a "World of Gumball" or "Steven Universe" kind of thing. MissTique (talk) 05:14, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: TigerSharks THESE ARE AWESOME!!!!!!! =-) Where did you manage to get these from?? I hope you are planning to post them here. I think it would be best if you first put a watermark of our wiki on them before posting so that others don't steal and post it on their site. Great job!!!! MissTique (talk) 15:11, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: Tigersharks and Thundercats Roar That's awesome! (about the Tigersharks material) :-) Yeah, even though I too realy dislike Thundercats Roar, I suppose we will have to have a section devoted to it like we have for the 1980s and 2011 series. :-( Would you like me to get started working on it? MissTique (talk) 05:05, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Issue Cover Art - Galaxy Rangers Hello! I am working on a wiki for the Galaxy Rangers (BetaMountain.org) series and I came across the cover art for a handful of comic books where GR was published within the TC comics for a few issues. Would you mind if I imported those particular cover art pieces (79,80,81,82) in to BM.org? I would be more than happy to link back to the appropriate pages here for each and give credit. Best regards, @betamountain (aka @rabbibob) P.S. Betamountain is a site I started with a group way back in 1999 and I just regained the domain this past December, so I'm slowly rebuilding and converting to wiki. RabbiBob (BM.org) 00:39, June 9, 2018 (UTC)